yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CrunchyCookies/Rant on the word 'Baka'
�� Serious post~please do not make jokes please '�� ''YandereDev has officially ruined a real Japanese word. What is this word that has been ruined? Baka. Yandere Simulator may be a Japanese-themed game and 'baka' may be a Japanese word, but Yandere Sim is in what language...? English, as any fool knows. In my opinion, plopping 'baka' within an English sentance is one of the most tasteless things I have ever witnessed, even more than that gyaru who looked like she was trying to mix up the bleached hair and fake tan with thrills and pastel pink wigs. Isn't it slightly messed up that when my friend playfully called me 'baka', instead of pretending to be offended and swatting her back, thinking of it as a Japanese word, I thought of Osana Najimi? I shouldn't be thinking of Yandere Simulator when it comes to a real Japanese word. I shouldn't be thinking of Osana Najimi, tsunderes, or anime when it comes to a real Japanese word. I shouldn't be thinking of a dark game about murder when it comes to a real Japanese word. When I see weeaboo fans who roleplay as characters from the game in YouTube comments, saying the word 'baka' towards other people, I cringe. When I hear Osana say 'baka' in the middle of a purely English sentance, I cringe. When I see YandereDev using the word 'baka' in a blog post about the game, I cringe. This shouldn't be a problem! It's bad enough with all those numb-minded weebs strutting around squealing 'sugoi', 'kawaii' and the dreaded word 'baka' - but the disease affecting my favourite game?! It's just making the game look like a tasteless dating-simulator-style game made by a weeaboo who knows some tricks with game programming. Why should a word have to ruin my favourite game? I'm not saying that people should stop using the word baka, but people do need to remember that... *''It is a real Japanese word, truly used by Japanese people. It has been aimed at me before, albeit playfully, therefore it isn't a word just to use tastelessly within an English sentance.'' *''You shouldn't 'use '''it in an English sentance, except for a joke or something. People may think it makes you look like a fan of the game, but it just makes you look like a weeaboo. *''It can actually offend, irritate or even anger people who are of Japanese descent, because it actually is a very horrible misuse of a foreign word, although it may look innocent.'' We are all guilty of it - even I have been guilty of it, but that was before I knew how serious the issue was. It is pretty extreme now, and can make anything look bad and tasteless (my favourite word to describe this!). Roleplays, stories, comments, blog posts, recordings... ...Even the game itself... ...Shouldn't use the word baka. ''It just looks bad, honestly. It makes me cringe, offends me and irritates me greatly, but enough about me. It makes you look like a tacky weeaboo, and doesn't put you in my good books. '' ''If you say it like '"u r a BAKA" a joke, then it's okay. '' If you say it like "____, you're so stupid! Baka!", then you've just misused the word! Congratulations! Even in Urban Dictionary, the top definition for 'baka' mentions this, in a way. "Japanese word 'baka' meaning idiot, fool and stupid, everything along those lines. Every other definition people are using the sentances with English." Well, that last sentance is the definition of 'weeaboo' or even 'Yandere Sim fan'! This is basically just one of the problems about Yandere Simulator. I really hope that YandereDev just removes the word 'baka' from his game, discontinues use of the word in his blog post, and wipes the whole word from his game, along with other Japanese words. If he won't do that, then write your damn sentances in the actual Japanese language! I think I'll email him about that... Category:Blog posts